Waters Getting Deep
by Rikku1
Summary: R/PG-13. MUxTB and other couples. Relenas mysterious sister shows up one day and bring with Midii as the Preventers deal with 'Lanena' a gang determined to destroy the Preventers!! Weddings, action, and babys!! NON YAOI! MY FIRST FIC!!! PLEASE R&R NO F
1. Waters Getting Deep

Authors note: I don't own Gundam  
  
Wing, if I did I wouldn't be here typing, I'd be driving around my mansion in my Benz, even though I don't have a license yet. But I do own Christina, and Melinda, and Brandon. This is non-yaoi, sorry.  
  
This fic stars, and couples:  
  
Midii Une x Trowa Barton  
  
Relena Peacecraft x Heero Yuy  
  
Dorothy Catalonia x Quatre Winner  
  
Hilde Schbiker (sorry) x Duo Maxwell  
  
Melinda Kisarigma x Wufei Chang  
  
Lucazien Noin x Millardo Peaceraft  
  
Cathy Bloom x Brandon Main  
  
Christina Christiansen (boyfriend not mentioned)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: So we meet again.  
  
Christina was outraged! "How could those stupid people leave Relena the kingdom and not me? I am a Peaceraft child after all!" she screamed at her 2 friends. "Hum. lets think here Chris, maybe because you're never mentioned as a member of the Peacecraft family!?" Midii's sarcasm was pissing Christina off, "Shut it Mids, nobody rang you're buzzer!" Melinda just kept on reading, she tended to keep out of their little blonde arguments. They were both brain dead, all they did was complain to each other about everything, and with both of them under 5'4 they looked like 7th graders fighting over a boy. "Well if you ask me I think you should to the kingdom and just say who you are. Surely someone there will remember you." She stood up, "Well unlike you bums I have a date tonight that I need to get ready for." Melinda went towards the door but was stopped by Midiis body, blocking her exit to her room in their town house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spill," she simply said. "Hu," Melinda sighed and trusted her shoulders back, "You don't know him, and Wufei Chang is his name." She looked at her friends straight through her eye. "And he's playing hard to get!" She smashed her fist on the wall leaving a slight indent. "Then be like Midii, play easy to get, wait, Midii is easy," Christina's eyes meet Midii's, both with the same pale blue color. "Hey, I'm playing match maker for Brandon tonight! He's going out with some girl I met at the circus!" Midii loved Brandon like the brother she never had, "His cars broken so I'll drive him, and then pick him up later." "Why don't you just let him take the car?" Christina asked. "Because I might meet someone there when I drop him off, you never can be too careful," Midii waved her finger in the air. "Easy," Christina, and Melinda said together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Melinda was having a great time with Wufei, not. He didn't even crack a smile the whole time! "I live with four other guys in the Sanq Kingdom Palace," Wufei started, "I work there you know, as that onna Relena's body guard." Melinda interrupted him, "You know Relena Peaceraft!?" He shrugged, and nodded his head. "Oh my god, I have a friend who related to Relena," Wufei kept staring at her blue eyes, "She claims to be her sister, well actually she has the documents to prove it, and my friend checked into it and she really is Relena Peaceraft's younger sister." Wufei spit his drink on the table and hit Melinda's chest area. He turned redder than Satan him self. "What do you mean sister??" He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah sister, do you think that maybe could get Miss Relena to meet her"? Melinda asked. "Um, I'm going to need her name and address first, sorry I have to do a background check first," Wufei stated. "Oh yeah sure she lives at the same house as me. Her name is Christina Christiansen, 409 Madison Drive, Sanq Kingdom." And that ended their date.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bye, Brandon!!" Midii yelled from the car window. "Um, Mids she isn't here, are you sure she's coming?" "Yeah, positive," her voice fell low as a motorcycle appeared. 'Nanashi...' She murmured to her self. "Hey sorry I'm late guys, baka brother gave me a ride. Midii get outta the car so I can introduce you guys," Cathy had just arrived. Trowa got off the motorcycle, and couldn't believe what he saw, it was Midii, the girl from his past, he shook his head, but she was still there.  
  
"Midii, Brandon, this is my brother Trowa Barton, and Trowa this is Brandon Main, and Midii Une." "Hi," Brandon put out his hand to shake Trowa's but, he just stood still staring at Midii. "Hey Tro I know she's pretty but don't stare," Cathy gave Trowa a dirty look. "I wasn't, I'm going now bye," Trowa simply stated. "Um hey Midii, can I keep the car, maybe Trowa can give you a ride home. This restraunt looks crowded, we might go some where else." Brandon put on his pouty face. "Fine. I'll walk." "No, Trowa will give you a lift, okay bye guys!" and with that Cathy left. Midii gave Trowa a smile and hopped on the back of the motorcycle. 'Boy this is going to be a long night,' Midii sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, how have you been, I hear you got a name now?" Midii tried to make friendly conversation. "Fine, that's not my real name," Trowa was being very rude. "Hey listen," Midii was saying as they pulled up in front of her house, "I'm sorry for whatever regrets you have, I just didn't want to hurt you, that's all." "Well guess what, you did, because you lie," Trowa grabbed her arm, with force, she tried to pull away. Midii didn't know weither to run to the front door and yell for help, or to listen to him, or maybe she should stop him in his tracks.  
  
"Listen Midii I loved you, at least I thought I loved you," he was cut off by Midii's finger tips pressed against his lips, "We were young, how could you have known what love was?" Midii was looking him, as if looks could kill, he would be in his grave. Trowa couldn't stop staring at her long, wavy, blonde hair. "Midii I loved you, and still do," Trowa was once again cut off, "Would you like to come in," she looked on at the pouring rain, "at least until the storm stops." "Fine," was Trowa's short reply.  
  
They talked for what seemed for hours, probably only was 30 minutes. Then they started arguing. They were arguiing about when they met. "That's it! I came in here with hope but I going! I hope I never see you again!" Trowa stormed out of the house. "Trowa!!" Midii yelled after him. "Go away," Trowa was now eye to eye with Midii, then the weirdest thing happened to Trowa. He saw her face coming towards his, and he closed his eyes, and she kissed him! Or did he kiss her? I didn't matter to either one, they were together. Midii broke away from the kiss, slipped him her phone number, and waved 'bye.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Wufei called and said to come on over, and they could sort things out. So they took 20 minutes drive, with Christina driving at 100mph they were there in no time. "Well someone's in a hurry!" Midii roared. They passed by hundreds of security guards, then finally Pagan let them in and they were sitting in a meeting room waiting patiently. They entered, guards and all.  
  
'Trowa....." Midii couldn't believe her eyes! "Midii?" Trowa was in shock too. "Um did I miss something?" Duo asked "wait that's the chick that gave you that number? Nice catch T-man!" Duo hit Trowa on his back, Midii blushed.  
  
"So," Relena pointed to Christina, "you're my sister, you claim." "Damn right," Christina answered back. "Nothing like Miss Relena at all," Dorothy's eyes twinkled in the sunlight, "Miss Relena I believe she is just after the money, and power..." "Shut it Blondie!" Christina then looked at her own hair, "With weirdo eyebrows." "Hey!" Dorothy and Christina could have gone at it right then and there but Quatre held Dorothy back. Dorothy loved Quatre too much to cross him. "Well Christina, I don't understand it but, we used a DNA test, the hospitals save a sample of blood from every patient, young and old, for this find of reason. Well you are indeed my sister," Relena looked up with those last words. A crooked smile was on Christina's face, while everyone else was in shock. "Well I guess you'll move in here, and take you're place as assistant vice foreign minister," Relena was cut off. "I'm not a pacifist, and wont be one, I've killed one too many," Christina sent everyone but Midii and Melinda into shock.  
  
"What!" Relena couldn't believe it, her own sister a killer. "I'm a mobile suit pilot. So are Mids and Melinda. We also know just about every type of karate, how use any weapon, and we have a spy among us......" Christina stated. Midii didn't want to look at Trowa but she did and she knew he wasn't happy. "Looks like the Sanq Kingdom is in for a change then. You will take you're place here, you're stuff is on its way. Pagan please arrange for Miss Christina, Midii, and Melinda's stuff," Relena was positive she could change her sister's ways. "Excuse me but no, you will not tell me what I will and will not do," Christina shot her sister the death glare. "I will too." "Will not." "Will too! I'm older and what I say goes!" Christina and Relena were fighting verbally, back and forth. "HELLO! WHAT ABOUT ME?! Do you expect me and Melinda to move here too?! This has absolutely nothing to do with us!!" Midii interrupted them all. "Yeah this isn't fair, at all," Melinda was not about to give up her life to start a new one, expeshaly not one she didn't want.  
  
  
  
After hours of arguing, and compromising they finally agreed. Christina would live with Relena in the palace. Midii and Melinda would live there also, only because they were such good friends of Christina's. Melinda and Midii didn't feel so comfortable about living so close to their boyfriends. Expeshaly Midii, she and Trowa wanted to be together forever, or did Trowa want different? Did he wanna grow old with her, or was it just like a temporary thing?  
  
Melinda and Wufei definitely weren't that close, and Vincent lived far from Christina. Midii, Melinda, and Christina went to a final school. Its where after you're second year of high school, you take a test to see if you qualify. If you do then you take the subject you want and learn it in 6 months, compared to 6 years. They all took minor medical classes, so if necessary they are qualified doctors. Stupid really, but these skills come in handy.  
  
Christina woke up; she looked around, a nice big bedroom. She knew what the day ahead was going to be like, media, paparazzi, and questions. Maybe this was a bad idea after all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midii woke up next to Trowa. She shook him to wake him up. "Trowa wake up!!" she said to him. She kissed him, and with a grunt Trowa opened his eyes. "Too early, go back to bed," Trowa then closed his eyes. It was 8:00am she had to hurry up and go to her room, and get dressed. She didn't want anyone to know where she was last night. Considering the size of the palace, they all lived there, each with different rooms. Midii took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to get a cup of coffee.  
  
Who was that? A girl, her age, with chin length dark blue hair. Hilde looked up "Hi, I'm Hilde, Duo's girlfriend," Hilde put her hand out to shake, and Midii gladly shook it, "I'm.." "You're Midii Une, Trowas girlfriend right?" Hilde caught on fast. "How did you know?" Midii asked suspishly. Hilde started to laugh, "I saw you go into his room last night," Midii blushed, "then I walked by later and heard," Hilde started to laugh, "noises." "You heard us?!" Midii's light skin was red as an apple. "Trust me hun, I know alot about relationships, and you don't walk into a guys bedroom at 2am and not do anything!" Hilde said. "Oh, well itsnot hwat you think," Midii said. Midii and Hilde sat down at the smaller table, and rank their coffee and talked about random things.  
  
Relena was next one to come down, "Hello," was Relenas reply, then came lots of banging noises. Christina came walking into the room, "Coffee, black," she then put her head down on the table with the others. "Not a morning person," Midii snickered.  
  
Quatre came down, with Dorothy right behind him, "Good morning everyone!" Quatre was beaming a smile ear to ear. Dorothy was different now, she had cut her hair to her shoulders and it was poker straight, she looked so much better, and was working on those eyebrows. "Babe, where's breakfast?!" Duo came down, holding his stomach. Hilde rolled her eyes. Melinda, and Wufei came down, they were arguing about him calling her 'onna.' "Well you are an onna right? So what are you complaining about?" Wufei had no idea of what was coming at him. "Well I have a name its MELINDA, need me to spell it, M-E-L-I-D-A, you weakling," Melinda smirked. At that moment Heero, and Trowa came down. "Oh don't you feel salty!!" Christina was laughing, "You messed with the wrong girl my friend." Midii started to laugh with the others then Hilde pointed out Trowa to her. Midii just smiled at him and blushed about 3 shades of red.  
  
"Where's breakfast?" Heero asked in his monotone. "Oh I forgot to tell everyone, I got a call last night, about an emergency meeting. Apparently there's been some disturbance from a rebel force. Well eat a bit later. Christina, nows you're turn to shine," Relena glanced at Christina. "Oh man Relena you have no idea what you've gotten you're self into."  
  
Midii was amazed at how fast Trowa could drink a cup of coffee. They were the last two left in the kitchen. "Trowa," Midii looked at his eyes, "Why dont you love me?" Trowa put down his 3rd cup of coffee, and wrapped his arms around her, "I do, I just didnt want you to regret anything that we do, I love you to much to hurt you," Trowa had gotten the girl he wanted. Midii sighed with relief, "Now got get dressed," he slapped her ass as she left, she turned about and gave him a devilish smile.  
  
Their moment was interrupted by yells of "YOU USELESS BAKA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!" Duo came running by around the kitchen island with Wufei right on his tale. "I was just looking at them that's all!" Duo yelped. "INJUSTICE!! YOU RUINED MY NUMCHAKS BY JUST LOOKING AT THEM!!??" by this time Wufei grabbed a butcher knife and was chasing Duo around. Duo ran for his life, knocking into things to stop Wufei's rain of terror.  
  
Just then Zechs and Noin walked in with their young son Michael. "Hey!! Duo! Wufei I cant even go on a vacation to Disneyland without out you two destroying the house!!" Zechs was red with fury. Duo and Wufei stopped dead on their tracks, "You went to Disneyland?!" Duo looked at Zechs, "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Duo was on the ground rolling and laughing in hysterics. "Lets get him Chang!!" Zechs and Wufei were now both on the ground straggling Duo. "Hey its time to go!" Relena came down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all piled into one of Relena's limos, they were squashed. They arrived at the airport, and Dorothy was already feeling sick, she hated to fly. "I brought you're medicine," Quatre politely said. Dorothy knew she didn't deserve Quatre, he is such a good person, and she was well, evil. Quatre knew that Dorothy thought about that a lot, he placed his hand in hers and smiled. "Ok, Peacecraft party over here!" The attendant yelled, they walked to their terminal, G5. "Ok I need all medication, weapons, knifes, and guns over here!" They didn't want to risk anything.  
  
There were a lot of guns in the box, mainly the guys, but there was a silver one that stuck out. "Hey, whose nice gun is this? Its gonna be mine in about a minute," Duo help up the gun. Midii grabbed it from him and said, "my lucky gun." There was a lot of Tums, Tylenols, and motion sickness pills in the medical box. Duo once again fascinated by and object held it up. "Whose inhaler is this?" Midii again grabbed the object from his hands, "Are you enjoying going through my personal objects?!" They all boarded the plane, only the seats were in a circle.  
  
"This is you're captain speaking, its going to be a 1 hour flight, so just relax," the captain turned off his intercom. Dorothy had her head on Quatres shoulder, and looked very sick, Relena, who was sitting by her was trying to stay as far away from her a possible, but she was already on top of Heero which didn't make him so comfortable, and Duo was laughing at him. "Ugh, nothing on the TV," Melinda threw the remote on the floor, and both Midii and Christina dodged for it, only problem was that they had both grabbed an end. "Gimmie it! Its mine!" Christina pulled even harder, "No I had it first!" Midii gave it a yank. They were both fighting for it when Melinda put down her magazine, "God damn you two! Will you guys ever grow up! All you two do is fight over stupid things!!" Midii and Christina looked at Melinda then looked back at each other and continued to fight. "Trowa, you're in love with a three year old," Melinda said, Trowa just shrugged. "AH! I got it!" Christina was victorious. "This is your captain we are now landing, please turn off all electrical devices." "That includes the TV," Wufei added. Midii started to laugh, Christina looked broken hearted, and then she looked at Midii with rage, "DAMN YOU!" This caused Midii to fall out of her seat and laugh hysterically.  
  
  
  
They made it, finally. Man, were there a lot of people, Christina felt the stares of people on her. Everyone but Christina, Melinda, and Midii were exchanging greetings. Midii just wrapped her arm around Trowa and just smiled at people. Melinda made Wufei introduce her to people. The meeting was going to start, Relena, Zechs, and Christina sat center. Everyone else just kind of sat around them. Melinda sensed something was wrong, she looked at Midii, and Midii shook her head, 'nothings wrong' she lipped to Melinda. Christina knew something was definetly up. The meeting was so boring to Christina, and when she was asked on how to act on the rebel groups she just simply said, "We should destroy them all." Midii slapped her hand on her head in frustration. This comment sent most of the leaders in shock. "But Miss. Christina, they haven't attacked anyone yet, their innocent!" and man pleaded with her.  
  
All of the sudden, there was a loud noise and a lot of commotion, the guys pulled out their guns. Then the television screen came down, it showed the city of Sanq Kingdom blowing up. Then a buzzer went off and they were told to evacuate. Midii was following everyone, then she saw a familiar face, it was Brandon. She freed her hand of Trowa's grip and ran the other way. Trowa noticed that she was gone, he figured she got separated, and would know to meet them at the limo that brought them here.  
  
'Damn is this dress, and shoes hard to run in.' Midii had on a light blue dress, with a v-neck line that plunged low, and she had on black heels to make her look taller. Midii kept on running till she reached the spot where Brandon was, and he wasn't there, but his silver chain was laying on the ground, she bent over and picked it up.  
  
Midii POV~~~  
  
I'll keep going, I'm bound to find someone. God, how many rooms are there in here, I should have stayed with Trowa, and the others, but no, no, no, Midii you have to go out looking for someone who probably isn't here!! Man, something is up around here, I bet I just fell into a trap too! Dumb Midii!! Dumb, dumb, dumb!!  
  
End of POV  
  
Midii finally arrived at a bar type place. "Brandon must be here," she thought. "Miss. Une what a pleasant surprise," it was a familiar voice. Midii turned around, and in shock started to shake. "Ivan..... wha...what do you want?" Midii had to pull herself together. "Oh so you do remember you're fellow Alliance member. I've missed you all these years, my how pretty you are," he checked out Midii. "What do you want?" she repeated, she had her lucky gun strapped on to her leg, she had to get it. "Well we can talk, but money talks," was Ivan's response. "I don't have any money," she said. He slapped her hard across her face, "Ahh!" she fell to the ground. "So you don't have money, well there's one more thing I want that you can give me," he smirked. By now people in the bar were looking at the fight, many started yelling at Ivan. Midii felt a hand over her mouth, and then her body lifted off the ground. She tried yelling but it was no good, and everything got cloudy, then total blackness....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man what happened?" Duo asked. "I have no idea," Quatre said, "I hope everyone's okay." "Hey is everyone here?" Trowa asked. "Um I don't know, probably except for Chris, Relena, and Zechs. Lets roll call," Melinda said. "I'll do it," suggested Hilde, "Duo?" "Here," "Wufei," "I'm here you stupid onna, I'm standing right next to you! Weaklings," "Heero," "Here," "Quatre?" "Here," "Trowa?" "Here," "Dorothy?" "Here," "Melinda?" "Here," "Midii?" There was no response. "Duo where's Midii?" Trowa asked. "I thought she was hanging on to you?" There was a moment of silence. "Great Midii's gone!" Trowa thought maybe she was lost. "Maybe she's lost," suggested Hilde. "No way, a spy gets lost? I bet the pest is backstabbing us," Duo said, then got punched in the face by Melinda. "No, way Midii would never cross us!!" Relena, Zechs, and Christina came running their way. "Tina where's Midii?" Melinda asked Christina.  
  
"What?! She's not here?! I saw Ivan there, he must have been after Midii, that's where she is!!" Christina looked confused. "We have to fine her!" no one had ever heard Trowa yell till then. "I recorded everything on my laptop that I had there, I didn't had a sticker on it for nothing. Lets watch the tape and get some clues," Christina knew this was their only way to find her. They hopped in the limo and watched the tape. It was hard to see the pictures they were all so very blurry. Six times and still no clues, wait there was a flinch, "Mel, look there, that man gets up and drops a chain. Zoom in," Christina had a clue. "Yep that's Ivan alright," Melinda replied. She could reconise that face from a hundred miles away. Heero had an idea, "That man had a laptop, he must of plugged it in to the port, so lets trace all the files," Heero suggested, "Heero I love you, you're so smart!" Relena was so proud of Heero. They logged on and found Ivans shuedual. It was almost as if Ivan wanted them to find him. "Yep here's his data, went to the bar after this meeting," Hilde was heading off in the direction when she was stopped. "Been, there, done that. I met some people who claimed to have seen a young blonde girl get in a fight with a tall black haired man," Quatre paused before he went on, he didn't want to see Trowa's face, "They say she got slapped to the ground then kidnapped." Trowa felt his blood rush with anger. "But we have a break through, this tie was found there, at the table where the fight was," Duo took over from here, "This tie can only be bought in once place, France." "So you think that's where she is?" asked Heero. "Positive." "Lets go, you girls stay back," Wufei said. "No way, I'm going," Melinda wouldn't back down. "Me and Midii have been friends to long to just not go after her. She would want us to do this, its honor," Christina grabbed her stuff, "lets go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ugh...." Midii pulled her limp body off the ground. All she could remember was a brutal fight, she was unarmed, and Ivan had a sword. She looked at her once beautiful sky blue dress, it was red with bloodstains. Her neck and arms were bloody and bleeding still. Oh God, this is the end, Midii thought. Trowa where are you?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well after talking to a lot of people here, there was some gang activity here," Melinda continued, her and Christina were the only females there. "Well I don't see any abaned buildings, this is hopeless," Duo complained. "Yeah, this is the address that hobo gave us," Heero said, "he claimed to see everything that happened, but he might have been hallucinating." "Heero, how many unconciuos, blonde girls come by here?" Quatre asked, "He had to have seen them, but there's nothing at the address he gave us, it's a business office with top gun security." They kept looking around for anything suspicious. Hope was losing its touch. "Hey, its that blood?" Wufei looked down by the sidewalk, "it doesn't smell like catsup." Melinda noticed more blood, it leads to a sewer grate. "Oh my God, you don't think," Melinda pointed down at the grate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*SPLASH!* Christina hit the sewer bottom. "Yuck!! This is gross!!" Christina pointed to the rats, while holding her nose. "Come on this way," Heero walked straight. They saw a door. They walked in it and were put to make the decision of which way to go, there were 5 tunnels. "Looks like we came to the right place," Duo added, "The worst thing we could do is split up," everyone looked at him, it was the best thing they could do, "ever seen Scooby Doo? Something bad always happens when they split up, and the red head girl, and that guy always end up together." Everyone rolled their eyes at the comment, "He's got a point guys," Christina added.  
  
So it was decided, they would stay together. They choose door number 4, not a bad choice, they passed up about 2 dead people, and reached a bunch of rooms, they seemed airtight. They kicked one open. "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Duo announced. There was Midii on the ground, barely alive, or was she sleeping.  
  
Trowa rushed over to her and picked her up gently. "Midii, wake up!" he shook her and her eyes slowly opened. "Trowa!" she yelled as loud as she could, she embraced him as well as she could. "Lets get out of here," Duo wanted to go home. Trowa scoped Midii up and they started walking away when Ivan jumped out of nowhere, looked like he came down from the ceiling.  
  
"So, leaving so soon are we?" he had a devilish look, "You know Miss. Une I never got my money. I want that, so then I can over power you're precious Sanq Kingdom." He fired a gunshot that startled everyone. Trowa dropped Midii, but she got up and started to run. "Come on lets go!!" Christina was right behind her. All 8 bodies were running, there was a dead end. "No way out! Damn it!" Duo cursed. "Up," Heero pointed to the ladder. They were now above the area, on pipes, 15 feet above the ground. Midii felt week, Trowa grabbed her, preventing her from falling off. "What's wrong Mid's?" Christina asked. Midii gasped for air, "I cant breath, I need my inhaler," she started to shake. "Oh shit she's going into shock!! Tina do something!!" Melinda yelled. Ivan then entered the room, Christina put her hand over Midiis mouth so that she wouldn't breathe so hard. Wufei noticed her blood dripping, it was going to hit the floor. He put his hand over the cut right above her chest area, which made everyone look, but then they realized why.  
  
Her blood dripped and Wufei couldn't get it, it hit Ivan in the head. "Why you!!" He cursed then trusted his sword upwards barely missing Midii. They all back up, crawling on the pipes when Ivan jumped up and went to stab the nearest person. When the sword flew, Midii darted toward it and grabbed it before it hit Quatre. This caused her and Ivan to fall off, the pipes. Midii hit the floor hard. "Help!!" she yelled out. There were so many screams. Ivan giggled then pulled out Midiis lucky gun, he had stolen it. "Goodnight Une," he pointed and at her.  
  
*BANG* Two gun shots rang throught out the room The bullet flew, up in and missed Midii. Christina had jumped down on top of Ivan, causing him to miss. She and him started going at it, kung fu style. Heero grabbed Midii, and didn't know what to do. Christina was losing, so Melinda jumped in it was down two on one. Melinda pointed to the bars above, "GO NOW!" she commanded Christina. Christina jumped up, grabbed the bar and kicked Ivan in the face with both feet, with a force so great Ivan flew back and he collided with the wall. He was out cold. "Take that ass hole!!" Christina gave him a slap on his unconscious face, and they all ran out.  
  
They took a private jet back to Sanq Kingdom. Heero ordered all planes out of the sky, and within 20 minutes they arrived at the Sanq Kingdom. "Wow that was fast!" Duo was amazed.  
  
Sally Po was there waiting with a stretcher. They placed Midii on it, she was definitely alive, breathing harder than a person who rust ran a million miles. She was in the hospital wing for a while, and still no word on her condition.  
  
  
  
Still to come, Midii and Trowa have a slight disagrement abound Midii's future with the Preventers. Also, Wufei+ Quatre+ table=trouble, and a high spirited Wufei!  
  
  
  
Non Yaoi! Relena has a younger sister, with an attitude problem, can they save peace, and can the world? Couples, TBxMU,RPxHY,DMxHS,QWxDC,WCxOC,ZMxLN,CBxOC PLEASE R&R 


	2. Rocky Road

Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa started to pace harder. "Hey T-man you're going to give you're self a heart attack. You'll end up in worse shape then Midii," Duo stated. Hilde realized his comment and hit Duo on the back of his head. It was 3am; they were all taking shifts to watch over Midii, who they still had no idea about. Except Trowa, he refused to go to bed; he just either sat there, or paced in a circle. Just then Sally came through the door.  
  
Duo and Hilde stood up, and Trowa stopped pacing. "Well, she'll be okay. Very lucky, but ungrateful," Sally looked at their confused faces, "she came in not breathing well, I wanted to intibate, you know put a tube down her throught to help her breathe but she refused. I would ask that you let her rest now, no visiting its late. I have a pager with me, so if anything happens I'll be paged automatically, I'm going to bed." She left. They all let out a sigh of relief. "Hey guys?" Midii called from the room, "are you there?" They looked at Trowa and shook their heads, no. "You guys its not like she's five," Trowa said, he entered the room. He saw his beautiful love lying there, with rubber tubes in her arms. He saw her eyes look at him, they had a strange gray blue color to them. He grabbed a stool and put it by her bed and sat down. She looked at him, "hi," she said. Trowa laughed, "hi?" he asked. He stroked her hair, it was his property now. "I'm so glad you're alright," he said, he kissed her. "I want you to quit working for the Preventers," he said, "you get into too much trouble," he said that with a smile. She smiled, "I get in more trouble with you. You know Hilde heard us a couple of nights ago?" She laughed, but then started to cough. "No, I'm serious, just be like Hilde, or Dorothy. Don't be involved with this stuff its not safe," Trowa looked her right in the eye. Midii ignored him, "Did anyone grab my gun?" Trowa shook his head up and down. "I'm not playing with you, you're quitting," he stood up. "Get out," Midii stated. "Oh come on don't take it so offensively," Trowa raised his voice. "GET OUT!!" Midii screamed very loud, and pointed to the door. Trowa bent over and kissed her forehead, against her own will. Right before he was out of sight he said, "I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christina had a weird dream, being called Tina by Melinda really confused her. Then it hit her, Midii. She slammed her bedroom door and ran down the hall to the hospital wing. Its 7am, she thought, to early for her to be up. She peeked in anyway. "What are you going," Christina asked.  
  
Midii stopped dead in her tracks. She was dressed, blue jeans, and a pale yellow Abercrombie shirt on. She was pulling the ivs out of her arms. Christina ran over, "are you nuts!" she yelled. "Are you, its to early for you to be up, you're still in you're little cow pajamas," Midii looked at Christina's pants. "What, where, what's going on?!" Christina was way confused. "Oh, I'm leaving. This whole thing isn't working out for me," Midii acted too relaxed. "You can't leave. How could things not be working? So what one bad thing happened, they probably wanted me, not you. Things are great for you, Trowa, the Preventers.." Christina was cut off. "That's why I'm leaving, Trowa and the Preventers," she sat down the bed, "Trowa wants, demands that I quit the Preventers. Since when is what I do his choice?"  
  
Christina sat down next to Midii, "I need you, something's definitely going on around here, first Sanq Kingdom gets attacked, thousands dead. What's next? You're the best spy around here, and my best friend. Think about it who will I argue with without you? Melinda doesn't like to argue with me. You don't have to do anything Trowa tells you to. You're your own person, he just doesn't have anyone he has to take care of. Quatre takes care of Dorothy, same with Heero and Relena, opposite with Duo and Hilde," they stared to laugh, "Trowa just needs someone to look out for, and well you're the only one, Cathy's older than him. You and her are all he has. Are you really going to leave him?" Midii wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head no. "Well let's go get some breakfast, everyone's in for a surprise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christina walked into the dining room, everyone was there, and Trowa she noticed wasn't eating. She walked in and everyone gave his or her own greetings. Then Midii came in after Christina. Duo started to choke. "What are you doing?!" Sally yelled. Midii just stood there and simply said, "I'm fine." She walked right past Sally, and sat down at the end of the table with Melinda and Christina. "YEAH!" Melinda yelled she put her hand up and her and Midii slapped hands, "my home girl is back!!" Christina threw a pancake at Midiis plate. Sally couldn't believe what she saw, what she just witnessed. She got up and ran and was in Midiis face, "What's you're problem are you mental?! You even pulled out the ivs yourself!" Sally was outraged, "You are so stubborn, and I want you back up in the hospital wing now!" She pointed the way. Midii just gave Sally a nasty look, and wiped off her face, acting like Sally spit food in her face. Christina was silently laughing, and Relena gave her an 'unhappy face.' Midii didn't move. Then Trowa got up, walked toward Midii and grabbed her wrist, she tried to pry it free, but his grip was too tight. He dragged her out of the dining room, up stairs and into the bedroom, and closed the door. She went to talk but he said "Shut up."  
  
She got free and ran to the corner of the room, she just stood there terrified of what was coming her way. Trowa was right in her face, he put his hand up in the air, and Midii turned her head away. He noticed the black and blue mark on her face where she must have been slapped.  
  
Trowa POV~  
  
Oh man did she ever get hit hard, I can't hit her, that would be sinking as low as Ivan. He looked at her, there was fear in her eyes. Was it him, did her scare her? Great I scared the one person I love, what kind of human am I? I can't make her quit, she's her own person, and she's stubborn. Just like before, is this the end of Midii and me???  
  
End of POV  
  
"What was that about? You humiliated me in front of everyone!" Midii said. "What is with you?" Trowa asked, "don't yell at me, I'm not the moron who pulled IV's out of my arm, and went against a doctors orders!! You did! I was there every hour waiting for a word on you, thinking on how I was going to tell you to quit. Then you yell at me and order me out. For Christ sakes Midii, I couldn't sleep all night, I couldn't eat this morning, I couldn't think," Trowa had a tear in his eye, "I cant take much more of this. Vie already made my decision, I'm leaving you, again." Midii had tears streaming her face. "No, I'm leaving, I'm the newbie here not you," Midii walked past Trowa, "if it helps, I'm sorry, with all of my heart. Goodbye Trowa." Midii opened the door, and then Trowa closed it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's taking so long?" Duo asked, "I wonder if he killed her yet." "Maxwell, have you ever been to a nut house?" Wufei asked, Duo shook his head no, "I'm going to get you a straight jacket for Christmas then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry too, I can't control you. If you want to go, go, I wont stop you. But I cant promise that I wont come after you," Trowa said. "Oh Trowa!!" Midii leaped in into his arms!! "Well should we got eat breakfast now? I'm very hungry," Midii said. "Me too," Trowa added. They went down to the dining room hand in hand.  
  
When everyone saw that they smiled with relief. Melinda stood up, "I told you Tina!! Cough it up!!!" Melinda was laughing. Christina turned to Midii and Trowa, "why couldn't you two have broken up, I would have been rich!" Christina pulled out $300, and eloquently gave it to Melinda. "Oh Midii and Trowa made nice, nice!!" Duo said as he jumped up and down in his chair like a 3 year old. Heero of corse, flashed out his gun, and pointed it at Duo, "Moving target practice." Duo shut up.  
  
Midii turned red with anger. "You two bet on us?!" she yelled. Christina nodded her head, "yeah we did." "It was her idea!" Melinda pointed to Christina. Midii grabbed Quatre pancakes and threw them at Christina and Melinda, but she hit Dorothy. "AH!!!" Dorothy screamed. She stood up, and threw oatmeal at Midii, but she got it on Heero, "whoops!" she sat down and ducked under the table. Relena pulled out the whip cream can and shot it at Dorothy, "No one picks on Heero!!!" She sprayed furiously at Dorothy, Midii fell to the ground laughing, "So you think its funny?" Relena asked Midii and poured orange juice on her. Midii was orange now, even Trowa started to laugh. "Oh hell no, you did just not do that!!" Midii, picked up the uncooked eggs, walked over to Relena and smashed them on her head. Christina started to laugh. Then Hilde threw waffles at Christina, and then an all out food fight broke out!! "Take that!!" "EAT THIS!!"  
  
Quatre was found hiding under the table shaking, with the tablecloth around him. "What a weakling," Wufei said disgustedly, and dragged Quatre outside. Everyone followed as they witnessed Wufei throw Quatre, tablecloth and all into the pool! "OH MY GOD!!" Dorothy jumped in after him, and grabbed him, "You retard, he could have drown with cloth around him!!" That made everyone laugh harder. Life is gonna be great!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the big fight, destroying the kitchen, and after getting yelled at by Zech's, they all settled down to chill. The guys were watching a football game, after all it was November 30th. Quatre had to idea what was going on, he just yelled when the others did. Relena called everyone into the family room. "Ok everyone, I have you're paychecks for the week," Relena held them up in the air. Duo ran for his, but Relena wouldn't give it to him. "Well instead of the usual 10 thousand dollars a week, this week its 25 thousand, you all earned it." Melinda opened her check, "2... 5... 25 thou....sand?" Melinda couldn't believe it.  
  
"Oh and one more request, that you all leave open December 20th, its the annual World Peace Christmas party, and the Preventers should be there," she looked at Wufei, "ALL of them." "And dress code?" Duo asked. "Same as every year, dressy, fancy dinner, fancy place, and fancy music. Not a Maxwell place," Relena looked at Duo, remembering last year when Duo got so drunk he was singing 'Lady Marmalade' on stage.  
  
"Um, I don't have anything to wear, so I'm going to Marshall fields in Chicago, its 8 floors you know. Anyone want to come with me?" she hinted Midii and Melinda, who were both still amazed at making 25 thousand. "When are we leaving?" Midii asked. "Now," Christina said. All of the girls ran for their purses and jackets. *I've been to Field on State Street in Chicago, I was there yesterday, so I know what it looks like*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um Quatre can I have my credit card?" Dorothy asked. "Yes you may," he gave it to her. It was like having country in her hand. "She has a serious shopping problem," Relena added. "Oh" everyone sighed. "So does Midii, I bet she'll blow that 25 thousand here," Melinda said. Midii just looked and smiled, "We should so shop together Dorothy!" "Okay, Quatre and Trowa can, um, just chill," Dorothy put her hand up by her mouth blocking Trowa and Quatre view, "Well make them carry the bags," she whispered. "Oh I can't wait to see Vincent!!" Christina hadn't seen her boyfriend in 2 weeks. The limo arrived at the store. The store was massive, there were so many people in it!!  
  
Trowa and Quatre sat in two chairs by the women's dressing room, bored out of their minds. "How many dressed have they tried on?" Trowa asked. "Endless," Quatre sighed. Midii came out in a long burgundy satin dress, with tiny gold chains as sleeves, and a gold trim going up and down on one side. "So how do I look?" Midii asked. "You look fabulous!!! You look like.." Quatre was interrupted by Trowa. "You look nice, buy this one so we can go," he said. Midii frowned, "fine." Dorothy on the other hand came out in a short baby blue dress, with no sleeved, and rhinestone studs across the top. "I like it," she said. "Me too!! Do they have it in white? I might switch," Midii added. Trowa put his hand over her mouth. "Ok let's move on," Quatre said. They went up 3 escalators up to the men's floor. "Just get me the suit and tie," Trowa said, "I already tried it on, now were done." "Um, Dorothy could you go get me and Trowa ties?" Quatre asked. "Sure, I'll be right back," Dorothy happily strolled off. Midii went to follow her, when Quatre grabbed the back of her jacket. "I need you're help," he stated.  
  
Midii looked confused, what was going on? "I'm not killing anyone!" she said, making a few heads turn in the store. "No, no, no. I'm going to ask Dorothy to marry me, but I need a ring. I need you to tell me which ones you like. You and Dorothy have the same taste you know. Will you help me?" Quatre asked. Midii imitated Heero, "Mission accepted."  
  
They took the elevators to ditch Dorothy. Midii had to use her thumb because her fingers were small compared to Dorothy's. "I love this one!! Its the best one here!" Midii held up and ring with a huge stone in the middle with diamond going all the way around. The diamonds going all the way around were heart shaped. "Get this one!" she said. Trowa looked at it, "Midii, its 2 million dollars. Are you dumb or something?" Midii stuck her tongue out at him. "Trowa, money is no problem. Its worth every dollar if Dorothy says yes," he said, Midii was nodding her head along with him, "and if she says no, I don't know what I'll do." "Well you can definitely give me the ring. I'd marry you for the ring," Midii added. Quatre started going on and on about love being the only reason for marriage, not money. "See, now look what you've done, he wont shut up now," Trowa whispered to Midii. They walked past the crystal counter. "Oh my God!" Midii yelled and ran towards it. Trowa rolled his eyes, "Look at that purse!" she was yelling in the store. "Um excuse me miss, I'll take that purse," Midii had to buy it, it matched perfectly with her dress. "Okay mame, you're total is $3,565." Midii handed her credit card. Trowa ran up to her, "Are you nuts? That much money on a purse that you'll only use once?!" "I like it, its pretty. You do want me to make my own decisions right?" she was being sarcastic, Trowa frond, "or would you rather I join the army?" "Buy the stinking purse I don't care," he said. Dorothy came over, "I lost you guys!! Oh my god Midii I bought the same purse, only in light blue!! We have such the same taste!" Midii looked at Quatre, and winked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was December 20th, 4pm, they were leaving at 5. All the girls had on different dresses. The guys on the other hand, looked the same, only thing different was their tie. Those matched their partners dress, except Heero, he refused to wear a pink tie, so he wore black.  
  
They were getting ready to leave, when Midii yelled down the stairs, "HEY EVERBODY I LOST MY PURSE!" Trowa smacked his head on the wall, "LOOK FOR IT, IT COST A LOT!" They all looked for about 5 minutes, except Trowa, and Wufei. Trowa thought that it served her right for buying such and expensive purse. Wufei, well, he just thought purses were weak. "I FOUND IT!" Hilde yelled.  
  
They were all by the door putting on coats and jackets when Quatre dropped to the floor, he pulled out a package and said "Dorothy, will you marry me?" Everybody was in pure shock. It was silent, Dorothy just stood there with her mouth down to the ground. "NO BUDDY DONT DO IT!! ITS A LIFE TIME COMMITMENT!" Duo yelled. Melinda gave Duo a backhand slap. "Ouch," he rubbed his face. "OH MY GOD OF CORSE I WILL!!" She ran into his arms, and started to cry. "Hey don't cry it took me and Midii an hour to do you make- up," Christina complained. They all hit the limo, Dorothy kept looking at the ring and kissing Quatre. "Oh my god I love it!! Its so beautiful!!" Dorothy noticed the engraving in it, she read it out loud, "You're heart is mine. Oh how cute. I didn't even notice the heart shaping of the small diamonds!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The party was fancy all right. Everybody knew Duo, he was the drunk last year. Dorothy was flashing off her ring. Midii noticed Christina sitting at the bar. She and Trowa walked over there. "Oh isn't his fabulous!!" she mocked some of the people, Christina giggled. Trowa kept sipping his martini. "Good God, how much have you been drinking?" Christina asked Midii. "Oh only one or two drinks," Midii said as she kept sipping her current drink. Trowa waved his hands by his mouth, signaling that she drank a lot. Duo never left the desert table. "This is good stuff!" he said to people with his mouth full of food, at that moment Hilde took another chug of her drink. They all sat down at the table, being served food. Melinda and Midii sat next to each other with Trowa and Wufei on each of their sides. They kept whispering and giggling. It was odious that Midii was drunk, and Melinda was taking advantage of her friend. Finally Wufei said something after Midii had about 2 bottles of champagne, 3 martinis' and 3 shots of whiskey. "Trowa, watch you're onna she's lost her mind," Wufei said to Trowa. Trowa grabbed Midiis champagne bottle, and put it by Wufei.  
  
Christina sighed, how boring, when was anything great gonna happen. The Gundam gang was pretty much at their own table. Then Relena spoke up just to the table, "Um everyone, can I have you're attention?" she looked around for everyone, "I, was getting ready tonight, and dropped my earring in the bathroom gargabe, and found, well," Midii interrupted her, "The drugs aren't mine! Look at Melinda!" "Anywayz, I found this," she held up a picture, "someone here's pregnant." Everyone looked around. "Its me," Midii said. Trowa grabbed the wine bottle, "The hell with it," he started drinking out of the bottle. "Really," Duo asked. "No," Midii said, Trowa put down the bottle, "thank you god!!!" he said. "Well," Midii went on, "look around, who's the only one not drinking an alcoholic drink?" "Quatres pregnant?" Duo asked. "No dumb ass! Hilde!!" Midii yelled.  
  
"Okay, T-man, you're girl is a little drunk outta her mind!" Duo said. "No, its true," Hilde said, "Midii that was supposed to be a secret!"  
  
"Leave it to Midii to open her mouth," Trowa said. "WHAT!?" Midii yelled, making just about every head turn towards their table, all 2,000 heads. "I make a mistake Trowa! God will you ever get over it!?" Midii said. "Hey Midii you're making a big scene here, there's no need to yell," Trowa calmly said. "NO NEED TO YELL! Is that all you care about, yourself?" he said. "Oh give me a break!" She stood up and started to walk away, "Go to hell Trowa Barton!!" She grabbed the nearest wine glass and threw it at Trowa, he ducked of corse. She ran out, tripping, because she was intoxicated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The car ride home was silent. Duo wanted the spread the joy about his child, but he knew now was not the time. Halfway through the ride Christina pulled out her cell phone and dialed. She waited, and waited, then the voice mail went on, "Hey Mids, its me, gimmie a call when you get this message. Bye" She pushed the button. They all walked in the door silently, and Trowa went up to his room. They all started gossiping about what happened. Then the phone rang. Melinda ran for it, "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Midii?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Home, finally."  
  
"What, home? Are you drunk? Tell me, where are you?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be at work soon!"  
  
"Come on its confidential, I wont tell Trowa I promise!"  
  
"I know you'll tell him."  
  
"You know me too well."  
  
"Don't fret, chow!"  
  
The line went dead. Damnit! Trowa came down, "Who called?" he asked. "Who else? Issues called," Wufei said. "Hey, that my friend you're talking about!!" Christina grabbed his collar and almost ripped it. "I never said it was Midii, you just assumed it," Wufei said. "Shut up!" Melinda said, "we have a problem, she said she'll be back for work, but where is she now?" Everyone shrugged, and one by one, couldn't stand the silence. Slowly everyone went to bed, except Trowa, he stayed up. He looked at picture of him and Midii from the previous weeks.  
  
'Man did I ever ruin something so great, leave it to me.'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midii walked into her Preventers office on Monday, she felt all the heads turn and look at her. The whispers were so obnoxious. She closed the door and collapsed into her seat. There was a knock. Was it Trowa? "Who is it?" Midii asked. The door opened and young man came in, quite attractive too. "Hi," he smiled. "Im collecting donations for the Sanq Kingdom incident," he was interrupted, "Didn't that happen a while back? I'd say you're a month too late," she said. "Ok, maybe we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Adam," he put his hand out to shake, which she did. "I'm Midii, I work here." "Nice to meet you, ok I'm not collecting money, I'm passing out surveys. About well the Preventers. I work here too you know, below you." Midii looked at the paper, prettiest female Preventer? Sexiest smile? What was this high school, and her and the others were the rulers? Biggest bitch? "What the hell is this?" she asked. He was surprised at her answer, "oh, just some thing we put together, that's all." "Well," Midii stood up, "I'll go show Miss. Po this survey to get her opinion. On how she feels about 'best ass'." Midii walked out of the door, and Adam ran after her, "no please don't!!!!" He was on his knees begging. Midii rolled her eyes, "ok, fine. Its only cuz you're cute."  
  
She smiled and walked away, into her office and closed the door. He looked away, and pulled out a tape recorder out of his pockets. 'The guys aren't gonna believe this!' He went down to his department.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Heero!" Duo slammed the door closed in Heeros office, "Miss. Issues is back." He looked up from his computer, "what?" Duo spoke again, "Yep, she had a little incident with one of our employees. More of that survey shit, guess she got pissed off." "Did she do anything violent?" Heero asked. "Nope. Well I got to go," Duo was about to leave when the unexpected happened. "Congratulations Duo," Heero said, "don't let this Maxwell take after its father." He smiled at Duo, and Duo left. Well he had a lead all right, he needed someone to check it out. This would be the perfect time to hold a meeting. Trowa wasn't here, he was on vacation. He pushed a button, "Miss. Po, request to hold meeting." He waited for an answer. "Request granted Mr. Yuy, I'll be there." Heero hit the alert button on his computer and walked to the conference room.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just about everyone in the company showed up. Adam saw Midii walk right past him, "Hi!" he yelled she turned and saw him. She walked over and was about to talk when, "hey hottie, you got a things for Adam here? I could see why a player like him would go after a big shot like you!" A friend of his, and obnoxious one too was in for it. "First off, I'm LT. Une, and who are you? Oh yes an agent. Another comment like that from you, and my foot will be up you're ass!" She turned and strolled off to he place, at the head.  
  
Midii sat down and noticed that Trowa's seat was empty. He wasn't here, what a relief. Sally stood up and raised her hand up for silence. The room hushed. "We have reason to believe that the group 'Lanena' is responsible for the bombing attacks on Sanq Kingdom. We will need further investigation. We need everyone to report to you're stations and be on high alert. We have a high probability that another attack will happen. This is classified information. Preventor information. An upcoming meeting will take place next week. You are dismissed." Sally sat down. But everyone at her table, the heads of the Preventers were still sitting there. Was there something going on that she didn't know about.  
  
"Ok, look you guys, this is going to take some investigating. You all need to watch youre back, dont trust anyone!" Heero said. "Well why not hire a spy," Melinda asked. "Thats a great idea," Sally comented, she was about to have a personal friend of her called but then Christina spoke up. "Why not hire the best spy around here?" she asked, "Midii will do it. She has connections."  
  
She felt all the eyes land on her, she couldn't do it. Go back to spying, and cause trouble. Cross Trowa, and back stab. Why her? Why didn't anyone else have to be the bad one, the one with issues. She knew what she and Ivan would have to get back together. He definitely had some thing to do with this. She didn't care any more, the hell with everyone. She was sick and tired of trying to make a good impression. She looked up, "I'll do it."  
  
  
  
Will Trowa and Midii ever sort out their differences? Hilde and Duo prepare for a young Shingami, while Wufei bys new locks on the house. 


	3. Turbulance here

Part 3!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero walked by, Sally. "Do you think it's a good idea to put someone in her state of mind with this case?" Heero asked. "Her state may be unstable, but her and Trowa's love life's is none of my concern," Sally answered back, "Besides, she has major connections." They walked past the guards, and into her office. Heero sat down, and just didn't want Midii to be the source of information. She wasn't trustworthy. She was backstabbing.  
  
"Sally, look what she did to Trowa? I mean I think she's a backstabber," Heero sipped coffee. "Heero," she sighed, "Trowa's in love! I know, the silencer in love. We knew that you would fall for a girl before him. He was just too quiet. Who would have guessed he could love someone so extreme?" Heero slouched in his chair "Yeah, you're probably right. I never imagined Wufei with anyone," he said.  
  
Sally sighed, she should have been his love, and not this young thing he had. Sure she was prettier than her, being 5'5, black hair down her back, Melinda wiped Sally off the face of the Earth with her good looks. She wondered what it was like to be in love. Everyone was, but her. She just needed time that's all. "Don't worry about it Heero, she has Christina and Melinda, I think we can call those three, Charlie's Devils."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa sighed as he layied on the beach lost in the Bahamas, he didn't want to be found. 'Midii' She crossed his mind constantly. Why is that he couldn't live without her? Did she mean that much to him? He remembered when they first meet in the war, she was the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen. But how could that be, he was 10 or 11 for Christ sakes?! You don't fall in love until now.. Then it hit him, now. He needed her.  
  
She could go on with out him, because she'd been alone most of her life. He wondered how Christina and Melinda fit in to this whole thing. Why would you want to be a Preventer? It sucked. Long hours, always on call. Trowa preferred to sit back and relax. This was Heeros kind of thing, not his. Maybe he should be the one to be told to get a new career. She was such a free spirit, he was a worrywart. I'll never fall in love, just another victim of war. Why me? Why not someone else? Why bother living?  
  
He pulled out a gun. It was Midii's luck gun, the perfect weapon. Suicide didn't look that bad at this point of the day. He examined the gun, he thought about writing a note, but no, he didn't want to hurt Midii more than he will by this action, his last action. Trowa saw Midii's finger prints on the gun, and his own reflection in the gun. He took off the safety lock and put the gun to his head. 'So this is how I'm going to die, on the beach. What a place, good-bye, no good world, just ruined my life.' He pulled the trigger!  
  
"TROWA!" Catherine came running over. "Shit!" Trowa cursed and put the gun away, why was she here? Then he saw the reason, it was Brandon. "Hey little bro what are you doing here?" Catherine gave him a hug. "Hey Trowa, what's up?" Brandon asked. "Nothing, I'm just taking a personal vacation," Trowa lied. He was here to get away for it all, her, Midii. "Oh, want to join us for dinner?" Catherine asked. Brandon was putting kissed up and down her neck, it was odvious that she was in love.  
  
"No, sorry I'm flying out tonight," he said. "Tonight?" Catherine asked. "Red-eye," he said. Trowa stood up and said good-bye, he stretched the word bye out. He walked down the street, and went into his small hotel room. He backed up his stuff, a picture of everyone. Everyone was so happy. This was Christina's fault. If she hadn't of come here, he wouldn't of had to been with Midii. 'Trowa is that what you really want?' He felt Duo's presence even when he wasn't around. Damn that braided baka.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midii sat in front of the computer for hours, typing away at old 'business' partners. "Damn!" Her computer had a block on it. She thought about how she was going to get this information. "Damn Heero, he just wont trust me!' There has to be an opened office around here.' Midii walked down the hallways of the offices, it was quite dark and creepy. She looked at her watch, it read 2am.  
  
She jiggled Heero's office door, but it was locked, Duos was locked too. She didn't even try Trowa's, it probably had some 'Midii' detector on in. Surprisingly, Wufei's office door was unlocked, she snuck in and logged on to the system, when she got to the information she needed, it asked for a password. "Damnit!" she pounded her fists on the keyboard. She opened his drawers and looked for something, anything to give her a clue. Nothing!!  
  
She pounded her head on the desk, a picture of Melinda fell over. There was a note buy it, 'I love you-- Sweets' "How cute," Midii said sarcastically, then it hit her, Sweets. She typed it in, nothing, she tired 'Melinda' nothing, she tried injustice, nothing. "God this is hopeless!!" she yelled, "he probably has it set at onna!"  
  
She tried onna, nothing, wait a minute, she typed in 'myonna', access permitted, the screen read. "Wow," Midii was in amazement, it was everything she wanted to know. It even showed their Kindergarten teachers.  
  
Wait, Fort Franklin High, that's were she went to high school. Same as Ivan, and the other suspects. Was it possible that she knew them? Even dated them? She printed their pictures then she logged off, leaving everything in Wufei's office just how she had left it. 'This is too good to be true!!' She ran out of the building. "So our little Miss. Perfect has found a clue, now has she?" Ivan said as he watched her run to her car, 50 feet above, in a tree hidden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christina had a lot of questions on her mind, it was 4am and Midii was still out. Melinda came down stairs and joined her. The two looked at each other for minutes, each one of their minds pondering about Midii. She was a problem. "Melinda, I don't ever remember Midii having asthma," Christina asked. "Me either, I think we've made things worse, if ya know what I mean," Melinda kept going, "we taught her how to operate a mobile suit, use other weapons besides a gun, and we befriended her, no questions asked." "Yeah," Christina, looked at the stars, at least they weren't lost, they would never move, always be safe. "I don't think befriending her with out asking any questions was a good idea. Now look, she moved out on us here, destroyed one of our friend's lives, and is making ours a living hell. Frankly I'm sick of Midii Une, she always messes up a mission or doesn't complete it right." Melinda was lost in Christina's words, she was right, Midii was always messing things up. Yeah she had moved out, but why not? She couldn't stay this close to everyone. Her apartment was a dump, a small thing really, on the top floor too. Midii was trouble, they both had to face it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre, Duo, Heero, and Wufei sat in Wufei's office. "Good God does it smell like onna in here!" Wufei complained. Just then the door opened and Trowa came in. "Red-eye?" Quatre asked. Trowa nodded. "No fine girls a the beach Tro? You know me if there was I'd still be there," Duo imagined him self on beach with models surrounding him. Feeding him, bathing him, and massages all day long. Heero interrupted his little daydream, "you know Duo you're going to have a child to support soon." Duo sighed, maybe if they weren't too passionate about things this wouldn't of happened.  
  
Trowa smelled something familiar, it was the scent of Midii. What was she in here for? "Can I have you're attention? Um you guys are all my best friends, but one of you have always been there for me. Trowa will you be the best man at my wedding?" Quatre asked. "Of coarse," Trowa wasn't really paying attention, his mind was stuck on why Midii was here.  
  
"Ok some one fill Barton on what had happened since his vacation," Wufei said. "Yes of coarse," Heero said, "we have a lead in the terror attacks, and the attack on Miss. Une. Midii will be doing a lot of spying for us, she has connections to all of the top alliances. Especially the one were after." Trowa couldn't believe it, the people he trusted were putting his love in the most dangerous position of all. Why Midii why not him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midii walked into the cafeteria. She took a seat by the window and began eating her ice cream cone. She licked her lips, it was sweet, just like Trowa. Then Adam came walking over, he sat down across from her. "Hi Midii," he said. She smiled, "Hi Adam, can I help you?" He smiled back, "well actually yes. I need a date." She frowned. "Oh come one please Midii, I really like you. You're so beautiful, you make all the guys stare. And I don't see a ring on that finger, so you're not married, and I don't think you have boyfriend either. Come on please, it would mean the world to me."  
  
'What dose this guy to, study my every move?!' "I'd make it worth you're wild," he winked. "I'd love to," she said, his face lit up, "but no! Bye Adam see you around!" She walked out of the cafeteria. "Shit," he put his head on the table, then felt someone touch his shoulder, "Midii?" He turned around.  
  
It was none other than Duo Maxwell. "Hey buddy, I see you're after a friend of mine, pretty thing isn't she?" Adam shook his head up and down. "I bet you wanna piece of that ass huh?" Duo added. "More than you can imagine!" Adam agreed with Duo. Duo slapped Adam on the back of his head, the pointed by the boss Heero Yuy. "See that guy, with the green eyes? Midii's his chick, their having problems now but I Duo the love master will fix them!" Duo stated. "And you're point is?" Adam asked. "I wouldn't touch her if I wanted to see my 21st birthday," Duo felt the table, knowing that he scared the shit out of that guy.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Christina was away at a business trip, with Relena. Christina told Melinda to confront Midii. Melinda walked down the hallways to Midiis office.  
  
As she walked, she was talking to her self, how was she supposed to tell Midii? "Midii I think you're keeping too many secrets? No" She thought harder, "Midii, you're a liar! No, that's to odvious, I need something fresh, new, unexpected..." "Hey sis!" Midii jumped out behind her, "what's up?" "Oh, nothing much, sis?" Melinda joked around.  
  
"Yep, sis. Were like sisters," Midii strolled down the halls with Midii, as they turned the corner Melinda popped the question. "Midii, I didn't know you had asthma," Melinda said.  
  
"Oh, I don't," Midii said. Melinda stopped walking. "Then why did you have an inhaler?" Midii stopped to, "I don't know. I was having a hard time breathing that day?" Melinda rolled her eyes, what a crappy lie! My little sister could of thought of a better lie!  
  
"Whatever Midii..." Melinda went on. "What's what supposed to mean?!" Midii asked. "Nothing," Melinda said, "You're to secretive Midii. Why did you come to us?!" Melinda was all up in Midiis face, thank god the hallways were empty at the time.  
  
"You looked like a dependable person, trustworthy," Midii said, "what's all of this about?" Melinda sighed. "It's about you, and you're lies!" Midii stopped, stun. "You're a liar Midii Une!! Why didn't you ever tell us about how you tricked people when you were with the Alliance!? You told us you were 14 when you worked for them! Trowa says you were 10 or 11!! We picked you up off the streets, I let you live with my family!!! My mother took you in as if you were one of her own!!" Melinda tried to hold back the tears, but they just came poring out.  
  
"You're a no good friend!! You just mess up everybody's life!! Look at Trowa!! He's heartbroken, devastated!! Wanna know why?" Midii couldn't take anymore of this, she thought Melinda was her friend. But Melinda didn't stop tormenting her when Midii started to cry, she just kept going.  
  
"ITS YOU!! He loved you! He still does, we all do!" Melinda yelled. By now there were some office people watching, and listening. "I thought you were my friend!!" Midii yelled back. "I was. And I'll be you're friend again Midii. You need to get you're head out of you're ass!" Melinda turned around and looked Midii in the eye. Melinda saw the fear in her eyes. She calmed her self down, she really wanted this last part to sink in. "One of these days Une, you're going to get someone killed."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Midii ran down the halls as fast as she could. She wiped the tears from her eyes, she couldn't fall apart now, she was all alone. No friends, no true love.  
  
Midii grabbed her eyes and drove away home. The next workweek she remained silent, just focusing on her mission. She talked to no one, once and a while Adam talked to her but she would always find an excuse and leave. Rumors started to flood the Preventers Headquarters. About Midii being emotionally wrecked, a whore, and a backstabber. Trowa fought to defend her, but then people thought even worse of Midii.  
  
She had Trowa under a spell, he would never love anyone but her. The secretaries believed it and Trowa started to too. That's how the next month went around. Midii became a loaner, only speaking to Brandon, and Dorothy once and a while. She kept focused on her job as a spy. Spying would never leave her side, she set out for a long, and lonely month ahead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa couldn't focus on his work anymore, it had been exactly 37 days since him and Midii last talked, last kissed, and last said 'I love you' to each other. It was driving him nuts, it was driving Wufei nuts too.  
  
"Barton get you're head out of the clouds and pay attention!!" he would often yell at Trowa. He even felt bad for Trowa, whenever they went out somewhere Trowa would just sit there, silent. At bars, he would decline other female's offers for dances. He was torn, inside and out. It showed. Thought Trowa had no idea where Midii now lived he would see her ever now and then walking into her office, he would spy on her, just as she would do to him.  
  
They were both still very much in love weither either one of them wanted to admit it, they were. It was then when everyone got sick of this. They pulled a meeting together, everyone but Trowa and Midii were invited. "Barton needs that onna? What a weakling!" Wufei yelled. "Um excuse me Mr. Injustice, but you can not cook if you're life depended on it!! Admit it, you need an onna!" Melinda yelled at him. The two were very much in love, which made Sally sick to her stomach.  
  
"Ok this has to be simple, not to complicated or Trowa will get suspicious," Christina said. They all presented their ideas, none of them worked. It had to be good enough to get them in the bed, together, forever. "Well I don't think they have actually ever done anything-" Quatre said, then Duo started to talk. "Whatdya mean not done anything!! Of coarse they have gotten, well you know, intimate.." Duo sat back down. Quatre couldn't believe he was going to open his mouth and tell a secret, would Trowa still want to be his best friend?  
  
"No they haven't 'you know whated' yet, Trowa told me," Quatre went on but Hilde spoke up. "I walked past their bedroom door and heard noises one night," Hilde said looking down and her slightly larger stomach. Duo hasn't even talked about getting married yet. "Yeah, he told me they got real close but he chickened out. Please don't tell him that I told you. He would hate me!" Quatre went on. "So Trowas the only virgin?" Heero asked. Everyone nodded then realized what they had nodded for. "Heero you?? Wufei you?!?!!?" Duo couldn't believe it, the two most unemotional guys had got it on with two hott girls!  
  
It took a lot of times to pick out a plan. But finally they had one, thanks to Dorothy, and Cathy. "We'd have Trowa deliver a package to Midii's apartment. Well tell him we think it's suspicious. It will be a dozen roses. And then, its all up to Trowa and Midii on what happens," Cathy said. "Well what if it doesn't work?" Duo asked. "If it doesn't work, then we know that they just weren't ment to be," Christina didn't want that to happen, her and Trowa were really good friends.  
  
How could she pick friends? On one hand she has Midii, known her a long time, but Midii is a liar. She just meet Trowa a couple of month ago, but he was honest. She just couldn't pick between them. That night she prayed that they would stay together, and if not, she wouldn't be either ones friend. It had to be fair. That was the last thing she wanted, was to choose friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 6pm, Friday night. It was very cold outside. Preventer Trowa Barton entered the office cursing, "Who needs me now?!" "Barton!" Wufei approached Trowa, "We need you to deliver this suspicious package, to this address." Trowa sighed, it was a bunch of stupid roses. He hated going out on Friday nights, it was a date night, there were just too many couples out on Friday nights, and it drove him nuts because he wasn't with Midii. "Oh sure make me get poison ivy," Trowa took roses and walked out to his car, throwing them in the backseat. "Oh by, this isn't good," Wufei watched on.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
ATTN: May get lemony for some, so I wont make it to graphic, or long of a section.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Trowa arrived at the apartment complex, he looked at the address, Apartment V9, top floor. "All the way on the top huh," Trowa sighed as he rode up in the slow moving elevator. He walked around in a circle three times, looking for apartment V9. Then he found it, he sighed and then knocked on the door. There was no answer, he knocked again wondering what kind of person would open the door. The handle jigged and the door opened.........  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midii rolled on her back, she grabbed some more tissue and wiped her tearing eyes. She looked in the mirror, Damn Midii what a mess you are. You do need someone to watch out and protect you, you cant live alone. How much she missed Trowa, she was so dumb to leave him for something as stupid as what he said. He was only teasing her, and she knew it. Why didn't she just apologize?? She didn't want to be a weakling, God, was she turning into Wufei?! Just then there was a knock at the door, she ignored it, hoping it would go away, but it didn't. She got up and opened the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was her...........  
  
It was him..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midii gasped for air as she saw Trowa at her door. Trowa couldn't believe how easily tricked he could be. Midii placed her hand on his chest, "I'm not dreaming am I?" He dropped the roses no the floor, and watched as each pedal flew around them. "No, its me," Trowa touched her hair and stroked it. She backed up into her apartment, never separating her eyes from his. He closed the door behind him, and kicked the bundle of flowers in the house, leaving a trail outside her apartment.  
  
Trowa wanted to say so much, but he couldn't like always he was speechless. He placed his hand on her cheek of her face, she tilted her head the way of his hand. He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her in for a kiss. They remained quiet for a while, then when Midii accidentally slipped her tongue, he placed his hands on he bottom of her shirt and pulled it off over her head. She couldn't believe it, the Silencer was seducing her. She stood there in her bra, and went for his shirt, and he walked with her around him into her bedroom.  
  
Soon their clothes were both on the floor, and he was naked on top of her, kissing her everywhere. AS he planted kissed up and down her neckline, she stopped. "Now how did those clothes get down there?" she asked him. Trowa smiled at her, something he hadn't done in a long time, smile. "God, you're pretty," Trowa looked at her, "I love you." That was probably the first time in his life he could have possibly said it and ment it. "Show me you love me," Midii begged. "Ok, but you asked for it!" Trowa pulled her under the sheets. And they stayed under there, for along time, all night. A night of self-discoverment, and love, and passion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Christina sat in her desk at the Preventers HQ. She twirreled her pen around in spirals while Relena and a bunch of other peace officails talked about peace. Why did I ever want to be this person? I would have been better off. Why did I want this life? It was Midii who kept on pushing me to tell who I really am. Why doesn't she tell us all who she really is? "Miss Christina  
  
did you get all of that?" Some guy asked her, she couldn't remember his name, and she wasn't paying attention. "Yes I did," she replied. "How is Miss Midii Une's mission going along?" Sally asked. "Oh, just great, she really is close to breaking the case," Christina knew Midii right now was getting some well-deserved free time. 'What a lie!!' Relena thought, Christina could give a damn about the peace, she just wanted to destroy the problem.  
  
Midii was up to something, and Melinda, and Christina had her back. Relena wanted to smack that little bitch for what she did to Trowa. She just wanted everything to be okay again. God, she hoped that Christina wanted to talk to her about resigning. Relena slid out the note and started to read it...  
  
Rena,  
  
Hey I really need to talk to you after the meeting, meet me at Midiis office after the meeting. Midii wont be there. Please its very important...... It concerns someone's future...  
  
You're sister,  
  
Christina  
  
  
  
Relena tore up the note. The meeting was over, she walked out and stepped on a plane, back to Earth.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 4&5 coming up!!! The Wedding, and duel, the baby, the death. 


End file.
